<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳弟弟进迪厅 by PlumLanterns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356712">澳弟弟进迪厅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns'>PlumLanterns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guangdong-Hong Kong-Macao Greater Bay Area, Provinces and cities in China</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Guangdong-Hong Kong-Macao Greater Bay Area - Freeform, Other, Provinces and cities in China - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>澳门第一次进社会主义迪厅，身边是他喜欢的珠海<br/>有广州/珠海提及，有深圳/珠海提及<br/>快给我kudos！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macao/Zhuhai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳弟弟进迪厅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我们都有一个家，名字叫中国，兄弟姐妹都很多，景色也不错</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是澳门第一次进社会主义迪厅，他的内心十分激动。<br/>
各个省啊市啊都在这儿了，前几天来谈生意的新亚也在，跟吉林辽宁跳的正嗨，黑龙江招手让他一起跳，澳门尴尬的摆手表示不会。<br/>
他哪知道怎么在胸口画郭富城。<br/>
安徽跟他的四个市站在舞台上围成一圈儿吵架。蚌埠嚷嚷着舞是他教跳的，车牌号他也是C，所以C位必须是他，合肥死也不让，芜湖跟在一边劝架，安徽表示自己要站中间，淮南困的打哈欠，背景乐从《爱河》换到《七月七爱恋》，负责音乐的成都急的锤桌子，重庆还故意把聚光灯往他身上打，天津周围坐了一圈听相声的，瓜子花生的壳儿一地都是，北京拿着个扫把站在一边听入迷了。<br/>
五光十色的灯光晃的睁不开眼，澳门四处找了个遍，最后在东南角找到了桌子，珠海坐在桌子上嗑瓜子，深圳跟广州石头剪刀布，谁赢谁喝一杯，谁先喝完三瓶百威今晚珠海就归谁，中山端着一盘子的酒杯看不清路，差一点撞到澳门身上，东莞从点歌台回来，急吼吼的要他们去舞台边上看跳舞的，珠海蹦哒去了，澳门默默的跟着。<br/>
江门看着那个绿色的身影，摇摇头叹了一口气：“真的太卑微了。”<br/>
最后还是蚌埠站在了中间，左边合肥右边安徽，芜湖淮南在最边上，站好位之后成都开1.5倍速放完了《七月七爱恋》，五个人穿一身黑在台上扭来扭去，底下一群省市笑的像鸭子一样，上海从温州那里拿了个荧光棒，跳到桌子上打call，南京气的差点没把他踹下去：“mlgbd你tnd踩我手机了！rnm赶紧给我下来！”<br/>
重庆的灯光及时调整，聚光灯打在C位蚌埠上，四川切歌到《爱河》，相声也没人听了，天津直接跑到台下看跳舞，东百F3＋1疯狂捧场大喊再整两个，珠海笑的瘫在澳门身上。<br/>
热闹的场景，热闹的人群，肩膀上靠着的热乎的人，澳门也笑的像个憨憨。<br/>
这里才不是迪厅，这里有家的感觉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>快给我kudos啦QAQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>